What is known about the prior art has more to do with the structure described in application Ser. No. 675,378 and, therefore, has been stated in that application. The present invention relating to control functions and computer control applies to the field more broadly than merely use in the system or apparatus of application Ser. No. 675,378. It is believed to provide some completely new approaches in the blood analysis field.